


Girl at the Pop Show

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons isn't that excited about taking her daughter to her first concert, but at least she hits it off with the single father a few seats over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl at the Pop Show

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Ward x Simmons Winter on tumblr, for the theme Civilian/Domestic AU.

Three minutes ago, Jemma had felt downright indulgent. Between the special concert outfit (sparkly t-shirt, cardigan, and velvet leggings), dinner and dessert, the concert tickets, the tour t-shirt (Skye’s face tiled all over the front in different colors), and the giant pretzel she’d bought for Olivia, she’d certainly spent a large amount of money.

But of course their seats were next to a father daughter duo with both the t-shirt and the poster, glow sticks, and individual nacho platters.

Realistically, Jemma didn’t think that Liv would even notice, she was way too excited about the prospect of her first concert. But still, it was eight o’clock, who needed two giant containers of nachos?

“Do you think she’ll sing ‘Heart Breaker, Earth Shaker,’ Mum?” Liv asks once they slid down the aisle and taken their seats. Jemma was hopeful that no one too tall would take a seat next to her daughter, who was the shortest girl in her fifth grade class last year.

“I’d say it’s very likely,” she responds. It seems like that song comes on the radio every time Jemma gets in her car, there’s no way it’s going unplayed tonight. They’d have to be idiots.

Nacho girl turns and says to Liv, “It’s in the encore. I hope she plays ‘Daisy Chain,’ it’s my favorite.”

“I love that song,” Liv agrees enthusiastically.

“I’m Emily,” the other girl introduces herself. 

“I’m Olivia, but everyone calls me Liv.”

“My dad and I looked up the songs she’s been playing at the other shows,” Emily says, “and she played it in every city except San Francisco.”

Her father smiles and holds hand out around both girls for Jemma to shake.

“Grant Ward,” he introduces himself.

“Jemma Simmons,” she responds for a smile.

He’s incredibly good looking, she can’t help but notice, with dark hair, broad shoulders and some of the most impressive cheekbones Jemma’s laid eyes on. Which means he’d probably happily married, not that Jemma really has time for dating.

“So Jemma, are you as big of a Skye fan as Liv seems to be?” Grant asks.

Jemma shakes her head, “Not really, though there are certainly worse concerts she could have talked me into going to.”

Liv rolls her eyes, “Whatever Mum, just because you’re completely out of touch with what’s cool these days, doesn’t mean I have to be.”

Both girls giggle.

“I know the feeling,” Grant says sympathetically. “I’ve been told I’m no longer allowed to get out of the car when I pick Emily up from school.”

Ouch, that’s got to hurt. Jemma hopes Liv doesn’t pull something like that when she starts middle school in September. That might just break Jemma’s heart.

“She did consent to being seen with you tonight, though,” Jemma tells him, hoping that will make him feel a bit better.

“Only because her mother refused to go with her,” Grant explains.

Jemma can’t help but notice that he says ‘her mother’ and not ‘my wife.’ It shouldn’t make her happy, divorces are generally sad for all parties involved, but she can’t help but appreciate the possibility of spending the next few hours with an attractive, single man. It might make things tolerable.

Jemma wants to prod a little further, make sure that he’s definitely single (maybe he’s remarried, men that gorgeous probably don’t stay single for long), but the opening band, The Cadets, are taking the stage.

\----

“Callie’s such a good singer,” Liv says once The Cadets have finished their set.

“Honestly, I was way too distracted by how hot Seth is to notice,” Emily responds.

Grant eyes widen in surprise, and Jemma can’t help but laugh at his reaction.

“I think Donnie’s cuter,” Liv replies.

“Pre-teen girls,” Grant says over their heads, “How am I going to survive the next few years?”

“Dad, I can hear you,” Emily glares at him. “Mrs. Simmons, would you mind switching seats with me? That way Liv and I can talk and you guys can talk, and we don’t have to listen to you.”

It comes out a little rude, but Jemma doesn’t think Emily actually means it that way, so she ignores it.

“It’s actually Ms. Simmons, my dad died when I was three, she’s totally single.”

Jemma can’t notice that Liv directs that more to Grant than to Emily. The last thing she needs is an eleven-year-old wingman. She happily switches seats with Emily, just to cut off the conversation before Liv actually tries to ask Grant out for her.

They make polite conversation while they wait for Skye to take the stage. Jemma finds out that Emily is a year ahead of Liv at the same school, so Grant’s able to fill her in on exactly what it’s like to have a daughter in middle school.

Emily shushes them when Skye’s ready to take the stage, and Jemma turns away from Grant to try and get whatever enjoyment she can out of the show.

Grant’s arm wraps around the back of her seat midway through the set and Jemma’s glad it’s gotten dark enough out that he can’t see her blush.

God, it’s been a while since she dated.

He’s probably just stretching. He’s tall and these seats are so small that his knees are pressed against the back of the row in front of them. He’s just trying to get comfortable.

The back of Jemma’s neck is practically burning where his arm touches it. She’s pretty sure Liv could play it cooler than she can, and her daughter’s eleven.

His arm doesn’t move for the rest of the show, though, and eventually Jemma’s able to think about other things. Should she ask for his phone number? He has a daughter a grade ahead of Liv, and Jemma would really like to ask his opinion of the teachers once Liv gets her class schedule. From a practical standpoint, it’s just a good idea.

But she’d be lying if she said that was the only reason she’d want to call Grant Ward.

She’s acting like a love struck child. Someone should just put her out of her misery.

After Skye’s encore (which does, in fact, feature the song ‘Heart Breaker, Earth Shaker’), Grant slides his arm back into his lap before standing up.

Both of the girls are excitedly discussing their favorite performances and all the different outfits Skye wore. They even attempt to recreate some of her dance moves.

“So, it was lovely talking to you,” Jemma begins after she’s made sure that Liv doesn’t leave her cardigan on her seat. “Maybe I’ll see you when I pick Liv up from school sometime.”

Grant smiles wryly, “Sadly, I’m not allowed out of the car at school, remember?”

Jemma laughs and follows Grant and the girls out of their aisle as they all head for the exit together.

Grant stops Emily for a moment to whisper something in her ear. Jemma takes the opportunity to tell Liv to put her cardigan on. It’s gotten much colder now that it’s dark, and she’s not sure how she hasn’t needed it for hours.

“Would you ladies like to join us for ice cream?” Grant asks after he’s done consulting with his daughter.

“That would be lovely,” Jemma agrees, forgetting to check with Liv first. She looks excited, though, so Jemma doesn’t think anyone will notice.


End file.
